Milk
by OrangeFood
Summary: "Hey is there something called Olive milk?" The worker blinked at him and shook his head. Percy had no idea what type of milk to get his girlfriend. She just said milk. Or Percy was sent by Annabeth to get milk, but she didn't specify what type. Percy being Percy, spends way too long standing in front of a wall of milk figuring out which one he should get. One shot


Summary:

Percy was sent by Annabeth to get milk, but she didn't specify what type. Percy being Percy, spends way too long standing in front of a wall of milk figuring out which one he should get.

.:.

"Percy?" Annabeth called from her room. Percy ducked his head into the room where Annabeth was working. She had several blueprints over the table.

"Yeah?" He said, she turned to him and held out her empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you mind getting some milk for the hot chocolate? We ran out." She replied, Percy nodded and took the glass from her hands.

"Sure." He left her room and placed the empty cup in the sink to rinse out. He placed it on a drying rack before going to his room to fish out a hoodie. "Be back in five or so minutes." He said closing the door, he traveled down the elevator.

Walking out side in the cold temperatures of New York. He went to the subway and travel for a few stops before getting to the supermarket. It's the same layout in every market, vegetable and fruits up in the front, dairy, produce, and bakery items along the wall processed foods in the lanes. Percy went to the produce area and stood in front of the milk.

"Hmm," He muttered. "Does Annabeth want cows' milk, but Hera's scared animal is a cow, would that backfire?" Percy thought. He hand guided over the glass door where the cows milk was. "Then again, Hera and Annabeth are on mutual terms."

"Does Annabeth have a preference?" He looked all over the milk section. He turned to a worker at the store who are a few feet away from him, he had a blue tag on his shirt. "Hey is there something called Olive milk?" The worker blinked at him and shook his head. Percy had no idea what type of milk to get his girlfriend. She just said milk.

"We have Olive oil and Almond milk?" The worker pointed to the almond milk, Percy thank the worker and walked over with his hand in his pocket.

"There's cashew milk?" He murmured quietly. "Is Annabeth allergic to nuts?" He said to himself. "Better not find out." He turned to the cows milk section, the worker that help him was gone, well he can't ask for help now.

"I could get milk and dye it blue so it isn't just cows' milk it would be blue." He nodded to himself. He paused again looking over the milk percents. "What percent does she want?" Percy never really noticed what milk Annabeth drinks. Is she a skin milk girl, 2%? Whole milk? 1%? Half and half? Well that's cream, wait does she want cream she said milk though, does cream count as milk? Or does she want a precise percent like 3.25%

He though to himself, she want milk to make into hot chocolate right? What percent make the best hot chocolate?

"Maybe I should just buy every type." He make a satisfied look before realizing how he was supposed to carry several types of milk back and she might not like any of them. Annabeth is a precise girl so she want milk that is precise, 3.25% it is! He grabbed one before pausing again.

"Does she want two, how much milk does she want?" Percy was confused. How much milk does Annabeth get? Usually there's two jugs in the fridge at all times, how much is left? Well if she wanted him to get more, than all of it must be gone right? But what if she had two jugs because she drink hot chocolate with one percent and eats cereal with the other?

"Well, lets find that one out." He though grabbing another mug that was 2%. He walked over to the food dye section and easily picked up a container of blue food dye, didn't think twice about what type he was supposed to get he just grabbed a container of water based food dye. He went to the check up and went home.

Getting into the elevator he checked his watch to see the time, he spent nearly forty minutes getting milk! He got off his floor and opened the door to see Annabeth stirring a cup of hot chocolate!

"What?" Percy choked, Annabeth shrugged.

"You spent to much time, so I went to the store and got some milk." Percy thought back he vaguely remember a blond girl stepping in front of him to get two jugs of milk.

"Well next time tell me what type of milk," Percy sighed setting down the milk and food dye.

"It didn't matter, could have been olive milk or something I wouldn't have cared." Annabeth said the corners of her lips curled up slight as she tried and hide her smirk.

"I'm getting hot chocolate." Percy said, pouring out a cup of milk, he added a drop of food dye that he didn't think twice about the brand. He opened the hot chocolate mix to see it empty.

"Yeah, do you mind getting more mix?" Annabeth asked innocently. "Please?"

.:.

 **So done, thought this up when I woke up wanting hot chocolate.**

 **Words: 888 Date: published date.**

 **\- N**


End file.
